Lydia Molohov
|species= |gender=Female |eyes=Blue |hair=Blonde |skin=Light |family=*Angus Molohov (father) *Maribel Litley (mother) *Antonin Molohov (paternal grandfather) *Synil Oquio (paternal grandmother) *Nyech Litley (maternal grandfather) *Chamosia Ghaem (maternal grandmother) |house=Gryffindor |loyalty=*Molohov Family |hidem=yes }} Lydia Solaire Molohov (b. 1996) was a witch and the daughter of Angus Molohov and Maribel Litley. Lydia attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2007 and was the first of her family to be sorted into Gryffindor, much to her father's amusement and her mother's chagrin. Because of her bossy nature, Lydia made quick enemies with those unwilling to follow her instructions. Childhood Lydia was born and raised in Dawnsbrook, Somerset. Due to her families reputation as Death Eaters, the rising population of magical beings in Dawnsbrook were brash and unfriendly with her and her family, despite the fact that she as born after the war was over and had nothing to do with her families poor decisions. Because she was born while her mother was still a student, her mother had to drop out of Hogwarts so she could go home and properly raise her. Personality Order, service, and management were the cornerstones of Lydia's personality. Her destiny was to express wonderful organization skills with her ever practical, down-to-earth approach. She was the kind of person who was always willing to work those long, hard hours to push a project through to completion. A patience with detail allowed her to become expert in fields such as building, engineering, and all forms of craftsmanship. Her abilities to write and teach leaned toward the more technical and detailed. In the arts, music was always her number one choice. The positive attitudes of Lydia yielded responsibility; she was one who no doubt, fulfilled obligations, and was highly systematic and orderly for one so young. She was serious and sincere, honest and faithful. It was her role to help and she felt required to do a good job at everything she undertook. The obligations that she faced tended to create frustration and feelings of limitation or restriction. Lydia sometimes found herself nursing negative attitudes in this regard and these kept her in a rather low mood. Lydia had a tendency to develop and hold very strong likes and dislikes, and some of them bordered on the classification of prejudice. The negative side of Lydia's personality often produced her dominant and bossy self who used discipline to an excess. Lydia had a natural flair for big business and the challenges imposed by the commercial world. Power, status and success were very important to her, and she was ready to take on the family business by the time she was ten. She had strong urges to supervise, organize and lead. Material desires were also very pronounced. She had good executive abilities, and with these, confidence, energy and ambition. Lydia's mind was analytical and judgment sound; she was a good judge of material values and also human character. Self-controlled, she rarely let emotions cloud her judgment. She was somewhat of an organizer at heart, and liked to keep those beneath her organized and on a proper track. The negative aspects of Lydia were the often dominating and exacting attitude. She had a tendency to be very rigid, sometimes stubborn. Lydia dreamed of being totally free and unrestrained by responsibility. She saw herself conversing and mingling with the natives in many nations, living for adventure and life experiences. Etymology The name Lydia means "from Lydia" in Greek. Lydia was a region on the west coast of Asia Minor. In the New Testament this is the name of a woman converted to Christianity by Saint Paul. In the modern era the name has been in use since the Protestant Reformation. Category:Characters Category:Molohov Family Category:Slytherin Category:Litley Family